Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 5 + (9 - 10 \times 8) \times 1 $
Solution: $ = 5 + (9 - 80) \times 1 $ $ = 5 + (-71) \times 1 $ $ = 5 - 71 $ $ = -66 $